Newton's Shop
by Jamillia
Summary: Edward's buying a new tent for his families 'camping trip'. What happens when Bella is the one helping him choose? Suggestive themes, slightly OOC, but REALLY GOOD! especially for any one who loves Bella and Edward.
1. Newton's Shop

**This is my twentieth story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a tent? Okay, I know we came close, but still.**

"Excuse me, Miss. Can you please help me pick out a tent?"

"Sure." I looked up to see the next customer I would be helping out.

Startled, I stumbled backward and fell over the cash register behind me. Thankfully, Edward had managed to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Hey, Mike! Can you take over the register? I'm going to help a customer look at tents."

"Sure thing, Bella."

Relieved of my current duty, I got up and walked towards the tents in the back of the store. Edward followed, never more than a step behind.

"So, why do you need a tent?" I asked.

"Keeping up with the charade. Remember, we go camping every weekend."

"That's right. Well, here we are." I stopped in front of the tent at the near end of the aisle. Each brand had one set up and a pile of boxes next to it for the shopper to take. Edward could certainly manage from here, so I turned and began to walk back towards the front.

"Perhaps you could show them to me?"

"Sure," I said, smiling. "The first one is a Coleman, eight-feet by eight-feet and sleeps three. It has a covered porch with privacy wings and a weather system. It's sixty-dollars," I read off the information on the tag.

"Maybe something bigger?" I was already a bit annoyed he was making me do this, but the smile on his face took away all feelings save contentment.

We walked down the aisle, passing three other tents along the way. The one at the very end was our largest. "This is also a Coleman. It's fourteen square feet and sleeps eight." I smirked, this could, supposedly, fit his entire family and me. I was almost done. "It's one-hundred twenty dollars." Done with my explanation, I turned back and walked away for the second time.

"Could you show me some of the features?" Now he was getting on my last nerves. He could do this on his own. But, being the employee, I smiled and led him inside, grabbing the paper with the features list on my way.

"The center height is seventy-two inches. It has a mesh vent, rainfly cover on doors and windows, customized Insta-Clip, shock-corded –"

My speech was cut short as Edward's cold lips came down on mine. The kiss had startled me, causing the paper to fly away, forgotten.

"Perhaps. We. Could. Test. It. Out?" he murmured against my skin, a kiss between every word.

I was speechless as he carefully laid me on the floor. Two cold hands found their way under my shirt and began to rub at my breasts through the thin fabric of my bra. A steady stream of kisses peppered down on my cheek and neck.

My hands had made their way into his hair, and were pushing with all their might for him to move just a bit lower. All cares of where we were had been lost with the paper just a minute ago.

"Bella?" Mike came calling, as Edward finally obliged to my silent wish. Startled by the impact of reality, I crawled backward and formed a ball in realization.

"Bella?" Mike said again, a little softer. The fabric of the door was pulled aside and Newton's head peaked in curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Uhm… I –"

"She was just showing me the features," Edward cut in for me. Mike's eyebrow rose questioningly, but he didn't say another word, and left.

I crawled out and waited for Edward. "Does this mean you're buying it?"

His musical laugh filled the thick air around us. "Of course, love."

**So, I briefly researched the tents as well. They are real, and you can buy them from Costco.**


	2. Mike's POV

**This is my twentieth story in Mike Newton's POV. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Why the heck would Stephanie Meyer write a foreplay scene in a tent? Okay, I know we came close, but still.**

"Hey, Mike! Can you take over the register? I'm going to help a customer look at tents."

"Sure thing, Bella." _Anything for you._

I was thrilled when Bella had started working at my family's sporting goods store. She was absolutely beautiful – almost more than Jessica was. Her soft features, gorgeous blush, and funny reactions to being the center of attention were so cute!

Finally, I would get to spend more time with her. Maybe after a little while of being around me, she would finally see how much she really loved me. Or, at least she would leave that despicable excuse for a man, Edward Cullen. He was so not good enough for her. She deserved better – she deserved me.

Currently, I was unloading boxes full of first aid kits. We had just sold our last one yesterday, and the shipping arrived this morning. It was boring work, but necessary. Plus, Bella was more than capable of handling customers.

"So, why do you need a tent?" I heard her ask. Her sweet, soft voice was engaging. You couldn't help but want to pay attention.

Unfortunately, as much as I strained, I couldn't hear anybody else. Was she talking to herself? I certainly wouldn't mind. She was perfect in every way, but you had to admit – that was a bit creepy.

"That's right. Well, here we are." _Good!_ Now she could come back. I'll turn my back and pretend like I can't see her. She would have to come up and tell me she could work the register now. That would be a good time for a little chatting.

"Sure. The first one is a Coleman…" _Ugh!_ Stupid customer. Anybody could just look at the tag attached to each of the set up tents. It doesn't take a genius!

"Maybe something bigger?" I could finally make out a masculine voice. Sure, it sounded like Cullen, but he had just been in here last week buying stuff. Couldn't they just buy everything all at once? I mean, it was no secret that they camped every weekend. They could be a little prepared.

On the other hand, there weren't many large families here in Forks. A three-person tent should be enough – even for travelers.

I left the un-busy register to go take a look at what was going on. "Could you show me some of the features?" Oh boy; another guy from school trying to get Bella. She would certainly thank me for my rescue. Then, perhaps, I could invite her to dinner. She'd have to say yes!

When I finally made it to the aisle where the tents were set up, nobody was in sight. "Bella?" I called. No response came.

I walked down the aisle and turned the corner to see if she had simply gone to show the person something else. "Bella?" I called again, a little softer this time. I had found no body on either of the parallel rows, and I was a bit nervous over where she went.

I decided to check inside some of the tents. The largest one was the closest. I was about to skip it when I remembered the customer had asked for 'something bigger.'

I pulled the fabric of the door aside and peaked in. "What are you doing?" She was curled up into a ball on the far end of the tent. Edward was crouched, facing her, just off to my left.

"Um… I –" she stuttered a bit nervously. The scene in front of me was both startling and unusual. I didn't know what to make of it.

"She was just showing me the features," Edward cut in, turning to face me.

I didn't quite understand what his comment meant, but decided against asking. I probably wouldn't be welcomed with open arms if I spent my time trying to bud into her life.

Walking away, I listened as Bella crawled out and started talking to Edward again. "Does this mean you're buying it?"

I couldn't quite hear his response, but a musical laugh filled the air.


End file.
